


Back to December

by orphan_account



Series: song lyrics angst [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Break Up, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, POV Mark, POV Mark Lee (NCT), Post-Break Up, Sad, Song Lyrics, Song: Back to December (Taylor Swift), i love taylor swift, some real angsty shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short, sad story about a markhyuck breakup, mark's pov.based on taylor swift's 'back to december'.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: song lyrics angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837279
Kudos: 10





	Back to December

**Author's Note:**

> read previous book in series, All Too Well, to understand better!

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier then ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why_

I visited you today.  
You burst into tears when you saw me.  
Then you ran away.  
Can you ever forgive me, Haechannie?

_Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

You sent me letters.  
And I threw them away.  
I wasn’t allowed to reply.  
Do you understand, Haechannie?

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time_

I missed you, my sunshine.  
I made it. I’m an idol now.  
You encouraged me to chase my dreams.  
Are you proud of me, Haechannie?

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I'd loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

I think about you all the time.  
Holding on to those memories.  
My most prized possession.  
Do you think about me too, Haechannie?

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time_

Come with to me, my sunshine.  
You can sing and dance.  
I never broke my promise.  
Would you like that, Haechannie?

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

I missed you.  
Missed holding you in my arms.  
Missed singing you to sleep.  
Would you come back, Haechannie?

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

I understand if you don’t forgive me.  
I don’t expect you to.  
I will always be here, waiting for you.  
Do you still love me, Haechannie?

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time all the time_

I still love you.

I will love you for ever and ever, like I promised.

I’d go back to December,

Turn around and make it all right.

**Author's Note:**

> here i am again with the angst  
> hope you enjoyed!  
> kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
